


A Name Tells Who You Are

by Setter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setter/pseuds/Setter
Summary: He has walked the Earth as two different men. Neither of them good, both of them lost. Maybe he has to start to see the world differently. - Victor’s thoughts on Frankenstein and Whale.





	1. The name of the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this a while ago, reread it like a thousand times and today I finally decided to put it on here. Hope you all enjoy!

Whale, he hated the name.  
The name given to him by a curse and the witch behind it. A name that belonged to a person he had never been, a fake, a fraud, a ghost… Whale was a womanizer who could easily interact with people, but all those relations had been lies. They had never meant anything. Haunting him as shadows of what something real felt like. Only creating an empty feeling deep inside the doctor’s soul.  
Whale’s ways with women were outrageous and every time Victor thought back to a night spent with one of the long line of women he became infuriated. Regina had made his life consist of him not living, walking around like the zombie people associated with ‘his’ monster.  
Even the fits of rage television loved to show his monster have Whale had inherited. Feeling lost and depressed without knowing why.  
Without the doctor’s knowledge the only traces left of his previous self.


	2. The name of the monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer than expected to post this, but it’s finally here! Hope you like it.  
> Last chapter will be posted soon.

Frankenstein, he hated the name.  
The name of a father that had never loved him. The name that had placed a curse on him long before the Queen had even thought about casting one of her own. He’d wanted his name to stand for life but as Frankenstein everyone around him had seemed to sicken and die. His mother, father, brother, only friend. All had perished because of him. People were right to think of Frankenstein as a monster. His arrogance in thinking he could conquer dead had made him one.  
As Frankenstein he had been stoic, stiff. Just like he’d learned to be. Physical contact was uncalled for and to be avoided in any situation. Frankenstein’s upbringing had made him uncomfortable around people with his brother and childhood friend as the only exceptions. Frankenstein had thought highly of himself, but lost all his confidence when he left his lab. Science had been an obsession and became more so when he killed Gerhardt. His own brother, dead because of him. His project had become a necessity to keep the guilt at bay. Evil, was a word that many people used as a description when thinking about Frankenstein. And although he had not been entirely bad. His own work had disgusted him, sickened him, horrified him and still he kept on going, obsessed.  
Amidst that all he’d wanted to be able to create another live for himself.


	3. The name of the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here! Hope you'll enjoy it.

He hated those names,  
but then again.  
Maybe he needed to be the person behind both names. For everything that Whale had done, he was confident and skilled. And for all the misery that had come over Frankenstein, what Victor had accomplished with that name had changed the scientific view of his land and maybe even of worlds beyond his. Whale and Frankenstein were opposites on many levels, but that made that maybe, just maybe he could use both, be both. Balance the bad characteristics out. Be confident without being arrogant, driven without obsessed. Whale’s arrogance could be neutralized by Frankenstein’s uneasiness around people. Frankenstein’s obsession with science and death could be ceased by Whale’s privileged indifference. And maybe then could he be the better version, of the pathetic person he was, he had always wanted to be. Make him a better self.  
Because honestly: he wasn’t such a bad guy.


End file.
